Conventional technologies of generating short pulse mode-locked fiber laser are still confronted with technical difficulties and limitations that the practical applications of the ultra-short pulse and high power laser cannot be easily achieved. Specifically, the practical usefulness of the ultra-short high power lasers are often hindered by the pulse shapes distortions. Furthermore, such laser systems are often bulky, difficult for alignment maintenance, and also lack sufficient robustness. All these difficulties prevent practical applications of the ultra-short high power lasers.
Historically, generation of mode-locked laser with the pulse width down to a femtosecond level is a difficult task due to limited resources of saturation absorbers and anomalous dispersions of fibers. Conventionally, short pulse mode locked fiber lasers operated at wavelengths below 1.3 μm present a particular challenge is that there is no simple all fiber based solution for dispersion compensation in this wavelength regime. (For wavelengths above 1.3 μm, several types of fibers exist exhibiting either normal or anomalous dispersion, so by splicing different lengths of fibers together one can obtain a cavity with an adjustable dispersion.) Therefore, previous researchers use bulk devices, such as grating pairs and prisms to provide an adjustable amount of dispersion for the cavity. Unfortunately these devices require the coupling of the fiber into a bulk device, which results in a laser that is highly sensitive to alignment and thus the environment
Several conventional techniques disclosed different semiconductor saturation absorbers to configure the ultra-short high power laser systems. However, such configurations often developed into bulky and less robust systems due to the implementations of free space optics. Such systems have been disclosed by S. N. Bagayev, S. V. Chepurov, V. M. Klementyev, S. A. Kuznetsov, V. S. Pivtsov, V. V. Pokasov, V. F. Zakharyash, A femtosecond self-mode-locked Ti:sapphire laser with high stability of pulserepetition frequency and its applications (Appl. Phys. B, 70, 375-378 (2000).), and Jones D. J., Diddams S. A., Ranka J. K., Stentz A., Windeler R. S., Hall J. L., Cundi® S. T., Carrierenvelope phase control of femtosecond mode-locked laser and direct optical frequency synthesis. (Science, vol. 288, pp. 635-639, 2000.). 70, 375-378 (2000).).
Subsequently, the stretched mode-locked fiber lasers are disclosed to further improve the generation of the short pulse high power lasers. However, even in the stretched mode locked fiber lasers, the free space optic components such as quarter wave retarder and splitters for collimating and coupling are implemented. Examples of these systems are described by John L. Hall, Jun Ye, Scott A. Diddams, Long-Sheng Ma, Steven T. Cundi®, and David J. Jones, in “Ultrasensitive Spectroscopy, the Ultrastable Lasers, the Ultrafast Lasers, and the Seriously Nonlinear Fiber: A New Alliance for Physics and Metrology” (IEEE JOURNAL OF QUANTUM ELECTRONICS, VOL. 37, NO. 12, DECEMBER 2001), and also by L. Hollberg, C. W. Oates, E. A. Curtis, E. N. Ivanov, S. A. Diddams, Th.Udem, H. G. Robinson, J. C. Bergquist, R. J. Rafac, W. M. Itano, R. E. Drullinger, and D. J. Wineland, in “Optical frequency standards and measurements” IEEE J. Quant. Electon. 37, 1502 (2001).
The limitations for practical application of such laser systems are even more pronounced due the pulse shape distortions when the pulse width is further reduced compounded with the requirement of high power fiber amplification. When the pulse width narrows down to femtosecond level and the peak power increases to over 10 kW, strong nonlinear effects such as self phase modulation (SPM) and XPM will cause more serious spectral and temporal broadening. These nonlinear effects and spectral and temporal broadening further causes a greater degree of distortions to the laser pulses. The technical difficulties cannot be easily resolved even though a large mode area (LMA) fiber can be used to reduce SBS and SRS to increase saturation power. However, the large mode area fiber when implemented will in turn cause a suppression of the peak power and leads to an undesirable results due to the reduction of the efficiency
There is an urgent demand to resolve these technical difficulties as the broader applications and usefulness of the short pulse mode-locked are demonstrated for measurement of ultra-fast phenomena, micro machining, and biomedical applications. Different techniques are disclosed in attempt to resolve such difficulties. Such techniques include the applications of nonlinear polarization rotation (NLPR) or stretched mode locked fiber lasers as discussed above. As the NLPR deals with the time domain intensity dependent polarization rotation, the pulse shape distortions cannot be prevented due to the polarization evolution in both the time domain and the spectral domain. For these reasons, the conventional technologies do not provide an effective system configuration and method to provide effective ultra-short pulse high power laser systems for generating high power laser pulses with acceptable pulse shapes.
In addition to the above described difficulties, these laser systems require grating pairs for dispersion control in the laser cavity. Maintenance of alignment in such systems becomes a time consuming task thus prohibiting a system implemented with free space optics and grating pairs from practical applications. Also, the grating pairs further add to the size and weight of the laser devices and hinder the effort to miniaturize the devices implemented with such laser sources.
Therefore, a need still exists in the art of fiber laser design and manufacture to provide a new and improved configuration and method to provide ultra-short high power mode-locked fiber laser with better controllable pulse shapes such that the above discussed difficulty may be resolved.